Episode 16: Team Q4 Heads for the Regional Tournament!
New Allies (チームQ4、地区大会へ) is the 16th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-16-6.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-004.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-005.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-006.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-007.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-008.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-009.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-010.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-011.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-012.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-013.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-014.jpg Cardfight-Vanguard-episode-16-screenshot-015.jpg The regional tournament begins. Team Quadrifoglio (four-leaf-clover, Q4 for short), consisting of Aichi , Kamui , Kai and the absent Misaki, has to face Team Three Blacks in the first round. Misaki's absence means that Aichi will have to participate, and in the first match, too! Aichi's fight does not go well. His opponent appears to use the same clan as Kai, the Kagero, but with many new units. When he Superior Rides Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha and uses several skills to retire all of Aichi's rear guards, Aichi panics, realizing that even if he rides Alfred, he cannot use his ability. In a desperate move, he uses all the cards in his hand, including the newly added Knight of Truth, Gordon, to create an almost full field. Featured Battle: Aichi Sendou vs Kurosawa (Royal Paladin vs Kagero) Both set their units. Aichi's unit is Barcgal (Grade 0/No Trigger/4000 power) & Kurosawa's unit is Lizard Runner, Undeux (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 power). 'Turn 1: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's & Kurosawa's damage: 0) Aichi draws a card & ride Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He uses Barcgal's first skill to move itself to the rear-guard circle & second skill by rest itself to superior call Flogal (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/5000 power). Aichi ends his turn. Aichi's field: Barcgal Wingal nothing Flogal nothing nothing 'Turn 2: Kurosawa '(Aichi's & Kurosawa's damage: 0) Kurosawa draws a card & rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power). He calls Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He attacks Wingal (6000 power) with Bahr (8000 power) & Drive Check reveals Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). Aichi Damage Check reveals Knight of Rose, Morgana (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & his damage becomes 1. Kurosawa attacks WIngal (6000 power) with Joka (6000 power). Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (Grade 0/10000 shield) (total power: 16000 power). Kurosawa ends his turn. Kurosawa's field: Dragon Madonna, Joka of Armor, Bahr nothing nothing nothing nothing 'Turn 3: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 1 face-up, Kurosawa's damage: 0) Aichi stands & draws. He rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power) & calls Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power). He supports Blaster Blade (9000 power) with Wingal (6000 power) plus Wingal's skill to add 4000 power to itself when boosts Blaster Blade (total power: 19000 power) & attacks Bahr (8000 power). He Drive Check reveals Knight of Truth, Gordon (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). Kurosawa Damage Check reveals Wyvern Guard, Barri (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & his damage becomes 1. Aichi supports Barcgal (4000 power) with Flogal (5000 power) (total power: 9000 power) & attacks Bahr (8000 power). Kurosawa Damage Check reveals Dragon Monk, Goku (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power) & his damage becomes 2. Aichi ends his turn. Aichi's field: Barcgal Blade nothing Flogal Wingal nothing 'Turn 4: Kurosawa '(Aichi's damage: 1 face-up, Kurosawa's damage: 2 face-up) Kurosawa stands & draws. He rides Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 power), & calls Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). He moves Joka to the back to call Berserk Dragon (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 power) & uses its skill by Counter Blast (2) to retire Wingal. He activate Joka's skill by adding 3000 power to itself for each opponent rear-guard retired & activate Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power)'s skill by superior ride itself if one of opponent's rear guard retired. He supports Berserk Dragon (9000 power) with Joka (9000 power) (total power: 18000 power) & attacks Barcgal (4000 power). Barcgal is then retired. He support Tejas (8000 power) with Jarran (6000 power) plus its skill by gain 4000 power when boosts Wyvern Strike, Tejas (total power: 18000 power) & attacks Flogal (5000 power) due to Tejas' skill enables to attack back row unit in the same column as this unit. Flogal is then retired. He attacks Blaster Blade (9000 power) with Yaksha (9000 power). He Twin Drive reveals Wyvern Guard, Barri (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & second is unknown non-trigger. Aichi Damage Check reveals Flash Shield, Iseult (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 power) & his damage becomes 2. Kurosawa ends his turn. Kurosawa's field: Dragon Dragon Berserker, Yaksha Strike, Tejas Dragon Madonna, Joka nothing Strike, Jarran Aichi's field: nothing Blade nothing nothing nothing nothing 'Turn 5: Aichi Sendou '(Aichi's damage: 2 face-up, Kurosawa's damage: 2 face-down) Aichi stand & draws. He rides King of Knights, Alfred (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 power), & calls Solitary Knight, Gancelot (Grade 3/No Trigger/9000 power), Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 power), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/5000 power) & Knight of Truth, Gordon (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 power). ''continues on next episode.. '' Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1